


Distractions

by Antigone2



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Sailor Moon Manga, Unbeta'ed, based on an a tumblr post, forgive mistakes, holy shit that last one was an actual tag, in universe? kinda?, love these specific tags, manga ish?, quickly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru excels at school, and Usagi, well,... doesn't.  But it's okay. They are compatible in other ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> hi

"So, what do you need help with?" Mamoru asked, and Usagi made a face at him, dropping her book bag at her feet and sliding gracelessly to the floor beside his coffee table.  "Math? English? Kanji?"

Usagi clonked her head on the table and moaned.

"Or maybe the better question is, what _don't_ you need help with?" He said, unable to keep the teasing tone out of his voice.

She turned her head and leveled him with a glare.  

"C'mon, Usako," he sat down next to her, and pulled her bag over to him, rifling through it as best he could.  She was incredibly disorganized, her notes and graded tests crumbled haphazardly between broken pencils and candy bar wrappers. _Jeeze, Usako_.  Mamoru pulled out the first legible worksheet he could find and smoothed it out on the table. "Trigonometry."  He tapped her on the head with a pencil. 

Grudgingly, Usagi lifted her head and continued to pout while she took the pencil from him.  There were so many better ways she wished she could be spending her time on a pretty Saturday.  

Her test scores had been so abysmal lately, Mamoru insisted any time they spend together had to be used toward bettering her grades.  Since the alternative was avoiding each other until her grades went up (something they both found difficult to do), Usagi was stuck on study dates for the foreseeable future.

Study dates.  Ugh. Those two words should never, ever be used in conjunction like that.  It was unholy and terrible.

"I hate you," she muttered and Mamoru answered with an arrogant half smile as he put on his reading glasses and leaned over the worksheet.

 _Oh my god,_ Usagi thought, stifling a groan. She forgot how freaking hot Mamoru looked in those glasses.  In fact, he was looking incredible today, in that black t-shirt.  Usagi could think of about twenty other things she'd rather be doing with him than studying. And only about ten of them would make Minako blush.

Mamoru finished scanning the worksheet and nodded, running one long-fingered hand through his dark hair before turning to look at Usagi.

Make that twenty-six other things she'd rather be doing.  Unconsciously she moistened her lips, then mentally shook herself.  If this study date didn't work out, he may decide they shouldn't see each other at all so she'd have more time for school.  It was important she at least make an attempt to focus on math instead of Mamoru's mouth and places she wanted that mouth to be.  

_I can totally do that.  I think._

"Okay, so this is a basic sinusoid graph equation," he said, pushing the paper toward her and leaning closer.  Usagi frowned and looked at the numbers and letters scattered across the page. She squinted at it, as if that would magically make everything clear.  

It looked like a mess to her, intimidating and obnoxious.  And Mamoru's closeness and warmth wasn't doing much for her concentration.  He scooted closer to her until his leg brushed against hers, sending tingles up her spine.

Oh _god_. 

 _Concentrate, Usagi,_ she ordered to herself, biting her lip until it stung. The last thing she wanted was to feel like an idiot in front of her A-student boyfriend. Then again, they met when Usagi literally hit him over the head with her horrid test score, so that ship had probably sailed a long time ago.  

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense to me," Usagi admitted, putting the eraser of the pencil in her mouth and pressing her teeth into it for a moment while she thought.  This was such a disaster.  "I don't want to do Trig," she said, around the pencil. "Pick something else."

"English then?" Mamoru said, pulling her workbook from her bag.  "Are you working on future tense?"  He opened the workbook and stretched his other arm out behind Usagi, resting on the floor to her left so she was effectively sitting in the crook of his arm.  His fingertips were less than a centimeter from the exposed skin of her thigh and the hem of her miniskirt.   Usagi shot a side-long glance at him, but his face was blank and thoughtful as he contemplated her English homework.

 _He's some kind of robot mastermind,_ Usagi thought, a spark of annoyance breaking through the building haze of desire clouding her brain. 

"Future tense," he murmured, nodding. "This isn't that complicated.  Most verbs don't change, but you need a to conjugate 'to be' to indicate future action."

Usagi looked at Mamoru through her lashes, contemplating.  "Okay," she said, pulling the book toward her. 

"'Mister Jones is writing a book'," she read, slowly, in English.  She spun the pencil in her fingers slightly while she read. 

"So to make it future tense you change 'is writing' to what?" His breath was literally tickling the tiny hairs by her ear, and Usagi fought the goosebumps she felt raise on her skin.  

Mamoru was still looking at the worksheet, his face revealing nothing, but his fingertips brushed against her leg, making slow circles along the hem of her miniskirt.  Heat rushed up her thigh to settle between her legs.  This was _not_ conducive to learning, she thought.

But holy crap, she didn't want him to stop touching her.

Usagi worked to level her breathing. "Change it to... 'will'... um, 'will writing a book'.'"  She was having trouble focusing on keeping her body steady, let alone some stupid foreign language.  

"'Will _be_ writing a book,'" Mamoru corrected, in a breathy voice. His mouth was so close to her neck, his hand still trailing spirals on her leg, with slightly more pressure now. Usagi bit back a moan.

"R-right," Usagi said, leaning forward and attempting to write the letters on the blank in the book with a shaky hand.  Mamoru moved his other hand to her hair, brushing one long ponytail back behind her shoulder and twirling his fingers in the loose strands.  Usagi griped her pencil hard and swallowed.

"Is 'will be' used for all these?" she managed to ask, scanning the other problems on the sheet.  "Mamo-chan?" she turned and looked at him, and he lifted his eyes lazily from her chest to her eyes.  He blinked slowly.

"Sorry, what?" Mamoru breathed, and Usagi shut her eyes and sighed deeply, dropping her pencil beside her abandoned workbook as Mamoru's mouth pressed to the delicate skin of her neck.  

"Never mind," she murmured, and he sighed in response, kissing her earlobe, nose, and finally meeting her lips in a passionate kiss, his hand slipping from the hem of her skirt to beneath it.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said, running her hands up his chest and along his shoulders, happy to leave behind any thought of further schoolwork that afternoon.

"Yeah?" came his muffled reply as he continued to kiss her neck, with intense concentration. 

Usagi bit back a gasp.  Thank god he was finally using those gorgeous hands for something more fun than helping her with her stupid math homework, Usagi thought blissfully.   Still, "You are such a bad tutor," she sighed, shutting her eyes and leaning her head back against the carpet. 

He didn't even apologize, just hummed in unabashed agreement against the v-neck of her shirt. 

Usagi smiled.  She could always study with the girls later. 

And this was a _much_ better way to spend a Saturday afternoon.

 

 


End file.
